


Life Goes On: A Grab Bag of Everything

by Ryebread1105



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: English Teacher Clarke, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda Philosophy, Lexa writes stories about her and Clarke, Student!Lexa, Teacher!Clarke, Writer Lexa, but not really, student teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryebread1105/pseuds/Ryebread1105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to science there is no such thing as cold, only the absence of heat.<br/>According to the Chinese philosophy of yin and yang for there to be light there must be darkness.<br/>According to Newton’s Third law of motion for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.<br/>According to Lao Tzu life and death are exactly the same just viewed from different sides.    <br/>According to Alexandre Dumas there is nothing but the comparison of one thing to another.<br/>And according to Lexa Woods, Miss. Griffin does not and will not ever love her… at least not in this life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Era

_According to science there is no such thing as cold, only the absence of heat._

_According to the Chinese philosophy of yin and yang for there to be light there must be darkness._

_According to Newton’s Third law of motion for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction._

_According to Lao Tzu life and death are exactly the same just viewed from different sides._

_According to Alexandre Dumas there is nothing but the comparison of one thing to another._

_And according to Lexa Woods, Miss. Griffin does not and will not ever love her… at least not in this life._

Weeks have passed since the zephyrs stole the secrets of the upcoming winter.

The trees gossip among one another as their once vibrant green leaves begin turning a bitter sweet auburn.

The news of the fast approaching winter floods the soon to be barren lands.

Leaves fall slowly as winter sends its strongest soldiers into battle and the frost fairies claim their victims.

Rime forms on tree trunks and the roads become icy as autumn finally surrenders to winter.

The last leaf falls as the world becomes Mother Nature’s Freezer on a mid-august day.

Clouds paint over the sky while the sun allows her light to be covered and shadows cascade over the frozen wasteland underneath.

҉

The classroom has a dull grey feel to it. The dreary Monday morning seems to have seeped into its walls.

The low lackluster bells ring signaling class has begun.

Her dark green Jan Sport backpack scrapes carelessly against the floor as she along with her fellow classmates enter the room.

Sluggishly she finds her seat next to the window in the far corner. Her mind seeks refuge in wonderland as she daydreams looking out the window, patiently waiting for Miss. Griffin to arrive.

Her hostile thoughts begin to ease as the snow falls and as she watches Jack Frost along with his army of ice soldiers powder the ground in a twilight sugar.

 

The other students chatter nonsense among one another ignoring the hoarfrost that has engulfed the outside.  

҉

Her black heels stutter against the floors.

Its 8:08am, she slightly dusted in snowflakes, and she’s late.

Her alarm never went off.

She woke up 20 minutes ago with tear stained cheeks and the faint scent of alcohol still present.

5 minutes in the shower, 3 to get ready, and 2 to get out the door and into the car.

The drive to work that should have taken 15 minutes was done in 10.

Running down the halls she glances at her wrist where a big bulky watch lets her know that she is 8 minutes late.

Blonde hair is thrown sloppily into a bun as she grabs the classroom door, she throws it open, and hastily hurries to her desk.

Not yet glancing at the students who begin to quiet down, she throws her bag on her chair as she rushes to write on the bored her class’ next assignment.

Once done she turns on her heels and is immediately met with a wild head of untamed brown curls.

҉

The surreal moment painted by the king of Frost himself and his snow minions was quickly stolen by the loud creaking of a door.

It melted like wet snow when it hits the ground.

No longer staring out the window she threw her big brown main to the side hastily so she could gaze upon the intruder.

Hostile green eyes met tired blue ones.

A kaleidoscope of every color hit the blonde just as and every emotion flooded the brunette’s body.

A pink tint began to stain their cheeks and the brunette threw her head to side again in order to no longer stare at the blonde.

She looked out the window again, ignoring the assignment on the bored.

When the bell rang she was still stuck in wonderland, one by one the students left the classroom.

“Lexa?” Clarke spoke softly, “You’re going to be late to physics, again” she murmured.

Being brought back to reality Lexa slowly grabbed her things. She picked up her paper back marble notebook and quickly glanced at Clarke. Their eyes met and they both stood frozen for only a mere second to those who have passed by but what felt like years to them.

A knock and just like that their moment was ended.

“Marcus, what can I help you with?” Clarke asked

She was answered with “Hello Clarke I need to talk with you about the AP exam really quickly. Hello Lexa.”

Lexa simply looked at both of them and nodded. Then she went back to packing up her things, she took her notebook looked back at Clarke and saw that she was rummaging through her desk drawers and she kept talking more to herself than Principle Kane.

He looked from Clarke to Lexa and saw as she hesitantly put her notebook on the ground right next to her chair instead of in her backpack.

Lexa then grabbed her bag which was a notebook lighter than usual and headed toward the door.

Kane looked at her then glanced at the book on the floor. She saw his eyes move and hoped he wouldn’t bring it up.

He looked back at her, smiled slightly. The bell rang signaling that the next period had begun.

“Lexa I think you should be going. You can tell Ms. Reyes you were busy talking to me if she asks you for an excuse.” Principle Kane said as he looked from Lexa back to Clarke.

“Will do Sir.” Lexa responded, she looked at Clarke one last time and walked out the door whispering a small “Goodbye Miss. Griffin” as she left.

The sky was dark. School had ended hours ago

Clarke sat in her desk grading papers.

Lost in the horrible essay responses of her students she groaned and looked up. Her eyes not being able to read one more essay.

She noticed a black and white notebook on the ground.

҉

She flipped through the pages catching some words here and there like Wanheda, and Commander, until she finally settled on one of the pages. She held her breathe and read over the words

And so, my conclusion is this Miss. Griffin,

Day is not day because there is night and night is not night because there is day. In order for the day to happen, the night must be willing to surrender its presence and become absence, just as for there to be night then the day must be willing to do the same.

For love to be present in one universe then it must be absent in another. For you to love me know, you must not in another dimension

Due to myself selfishness nature I chose to suffer in this universe so I won't have to in another. And I am content with this.

I am content with this Theory and I am content with not being able to have you at this moment in time for the simple fact that in order for me to have you in another universe, I must not have you in this one. But the only way for me not to have you, is to have you...

This means in this universe while you will not love me nor feel the way I feel about you, and I will never be able to call you mine because I do not have you.

I can still have your smile for a second when no one in the room watches you walk in. In means I can have your voice when everyone stops paying attention and I am the only one listening to what you are saying.

It's as if I am driving on road that never ends. It goes on and on forever, not allowing me to reach my final destination. And I am okay with this because if I never get to the end I never have to worry about reaching my destination and it not being as amazing as I thought it would be.

It means my high hopes cannot be crushed.

_She flips the page_

So I will drive on forever.

And the day shall become the night, the night will become the day and so on…

_Fall becomes winter_

_I study for Spanish, I fail physics_

_I blush when you look at me_

_And_

_Life goes on._

_Whether I have you or not because in some places I do and in others I don't_

_Winters will soon be spring_

_Finales will soon be approaching_

_And I'll be off to college soon_

_You'll, try to forget me but the only way to forget me is to remember me._

_And so you do_

_And so we live_

_And so, life goes on_


	2. Epoch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely people!!  
> Okay so here another chapter, Yay!  
> Please let me know if I should continue this story or not. I have a general plot planed out but if no one wants to read it then that plot plan is useless.  
> Also the reason there is so little dialogue is because I have a hard time making it sound not cringe worthy I guess. I plan on posting another story that is basically all dialogue, it should be up today or tomorrow and please check it out and drop a comment or two so I can see if you guys liked my dialogue or not. And if I should add more dialogue in this story.  
> Thanks for reading hopefully you enjoyed it!

The drive home was agonizingly slow. She hit every red light and somehow ended up on a road with a stop sign every few feet.

A few cars passed by and the luster of their head lights illuminated Clarke’s face. Her hair long fallen out of its bun was messy but shined golden and twinkled in the lights.

She banged her head upon the steering wheel a few times before she began driving again once the red light turned green.

When she finally reached her house she pulled up into the driveway and walked into her lonely house.

Her shadow stalking close behind as she made her way inside.

She removed her heels, dropped her purse on the floor and fell into the couch.

She grabbed the remote, turned the TV on, and lowered the volume to almost nothing.

Interesting TV shows was something she forgot about she kept the TV on for comfort, it made her feel less alone.

She stayed still and silent for ten minutes before it became too much.

She stretched her arm out and pulled a marble notebook out from her bag.

She closed her eyes and flipped to a random page then opened them again to gaze upon what was written.

 

_You asked the question of whether we would choose to be good or evil today in class. Almost everybody except Ontari raised their hands and said good. While most people would scoff and ask why you would even ask this question, I found it rather difficult. The reason this question puzzled me so much was because I simply do not know what good and evil truly are._

_Think about it Miss. Griffin, if you were to split the room up into two sides with one side being good and my side being evil, to me the other side would be the evil one. While that side would say that my side is the evil one._

_We say that it is the darkness that is evil for blinding us while it was actually the light’s fault for not showing up._

_We blame death for taking our loved ones but it was life that let them be stolen. It was life that did not put up a hard enough fight._

_There are always two sides to the same story, always two conflicting views._

_Another thing that seems to puzzle me is why are people so scared of death?_

_Once you’re dead its peaceful all the hardships of life are over. No more bills, no exams or broken hearts._

_You see while others mourn for the dead while I mourn for the living. The dead are gone ~~Clarke~~ Miss. Griffin, the living are hungry. The living are left weeping and stay grieving till it’s their time to go._

_Death is death, but life—it’s full of hunger, war and heartache, it just never seems to end._

_I’m sorry, it seems as if I have gotten slightly of topic._

_Back to your question on good and evil. What would I choose? Which side would I pick? When you ask a crowd one that is larger than our classroom he answers you will receive will be different depending on who is answering them._

_Now with this, things get a little more complicated than just a simple answer of good or evil._

_The text book definition of good is_ _that which is morally right; righteousness._

_And the text book definition of bad is_ _profoundly immoral and malevolent._

_It should be as simple as this correct? But it’s not, instead it is yet another comparison and everything gets thrown out of whack._

_Bear with me I’m going to go off topic for just a second._

_Night and day surrender to each other willingly and bleed into one another. Now it’s not just the absence of heat is cold, or the absence of light is darkness. No, now cold has its own definition same with darkness. If bad is not the simple absence of good, then what is it?_

_It is no longer the comparison of one another. It’s no longer being cold being no heat and darkness being no light because who is to say that evil is the absence of good and not good being the absence of evil?_

_I guess you could say it’s both or you could say that without good there is no evil and without evil there is no good._

_That for people to live, people must die and for there to be peace there must be war._

_So when it comes to good and evil, is one light and the other cold? One heat and the other cold? One war, one peace? Or is it that they must live together and that they depend on one another. In which for one to thrive and be presence thane the other must be absence._

_For you to have spring, you must be willing to have winter. For me to love you I must be willing to lose you._

_Now were back at the beginning, which is which?_

_Evil would say that there is no such thing as good only the absence of evil, and good would say that there is no such thing as bad only the absence of good._

_It all depends on what you think is good and what you think is evil. My evil could be your good, we could both be talking about the same thing yet have two completely different emotional responses to it._

_Now ponder this:_

_Is nothing, nothing? Everything? The absence of everything? Or necessary for there to be everything?_

_And if you were to choose the last option- that for you to have nothing you must have something then the nothing you have is actually everything which was the second option and indirectly the first one also._

_I hope now you understand why this question puzzled me and why even after all of this I still do not have an answer to the question of whether I would want to be good or evil. And truth be told I will never have an answer because neither me nor you even know what good and evil are._

_So in conclusion ~~Miss. Griffin~~ Clarke,_

_Some will say that loving you is a sin and wrong. This means that loving you is bad and bad is evil and evil is indirectly good then by default loving you is good. Being good is being a saint, and so I am a saint. I am a saint by committing the sin of loving you._

_And so…_

_By being a sinner I am a saint_

_Winter will soon be spring_

_Finales will soon be approaching_

_I'll be off to college soon_

_And I love you_

_And so, life goes on_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you loved, what you hated, and what you want to see/not see.  
> Thanks again for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovely People of the Clexa Fandom  
> Thank you for reading! It means so much to me!.   
> Please let me know what you thought, give me your opinions on what you liked and what you didn't.   
> also i have some big plans and ideas for this story but if you have an idea by all means let me know, i would love to hear it.


End file.
